


My Twisted Mother, My Twisted Father

by GoldenS0422



Series: My Precious Insanities [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Gore, Horror, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: He was supposed to be dead. He should be, but he's not.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: My Precious Insanities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	My Twisted Mother, My Twisted Father

**Author's Note:**

> As much as the I got the whole idea of this from Lovecraftian Horror, it still has the elements of regular horror (i.e. Gore). I might make a sequel to this, perhaps a comedy even, I'll see.

**_Two years ago…_ **

“Ani?”, Padmé looked to see Anakin running to her. She remembered Anakin had left to clear out a few more Seperatist bases, one of them being in a planet known for its vast kinds of diseases. However, she felt confident Anakin would be getting home scot-free. He had to. After all, she had just given birth and would be raising a family. “Ani!”

Anakin smiled as he hugged her and kissed her, “I’ve missed you so much, angel. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you, too, baby.”

“It’s over, it’s all over.”

Padmé smiled, “It is. I can’t believe it. I was all worried you’d go back home…sick or something.”

The smile on Anakin’s face turned into a frown, and Padmé realized this, “Ani? Don’t tell me you’re- no, please, no.”

“I was diagnosed with a disease which would…damage my organs overtime, but I won’t feel them, not until it’s ending. I can still be with you for a good two years, they said,” Anakin gave her a reassuring smile, but that was like that would do anything. Besides, he was hiding some tears under his eyes himself.

Padmé’s eyes flooded with tears before flowing down her cheeks. “No,” she choked out. “No.” She laid her head on Anakin’s chest as she sniffled and cried, and Anakin hugged her and rubbed her back as he whispered, “I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry.”

“Why? Why us?”, she cried. “We worked so hard for so many years, and this is what we get!?”

Anakin kissed the top of her head, “I know. I know.”

Anakin then looked to the side to see Obi-Wan giving him and Padmé a sympathetic look. Obi-Wan was one of the first to know, and he too, was very sad for him. Anakin then looked back down at Padmé.

“Promise me we’ll make the most of it?”, Anakin asked.

Padmé nodded though she was still clearly crying, “I promise.”

Anakin thought of how he kissed her and how she may start to get worried that she was infected, so he reassured her, “The disease isn’t contagious, so you don’t have to worry about me kissing you earlier.”

“Maybe it would’ve been better off if it was, and I would’ve gotten infected as well,” she said.

“Why?”

“I’d rather die than live without you.”

“I would, too, angel. I would, too.”

____________________

**_Present Day_ **

It was a quiet evening for the couple. Luke and Leia were asleep, though it was quite clear they were sleepy for most of the day, and now, Anakin and Padmé were just enjoying a lovely evening watching a holofilm in the living room. Padmé suggested a romance film whereas Anakin suggested an action film, so they made the right choice which was to watch an action-romance film. Needless to say, both Anakin and Padmé were absolutely loving it.

“No, no, don’t jump!”, Anakin shouted to the man in the film. “Don’t!”

Padmé giggled, “Come on, Ani, you don’t need to be screaming at it.”

Anakin chuckled, “I think I should because this Ben guy is so stupid!”

The two remained silent for a bit when the character Anakin was referring to, Ben, didn’t jump. However, the silence was broken shortly after.

“AGHHHHHHHH!”, Anakin screamed in pain as he placed a hand on his stomach, which seemed like it was being torn apart. Padmé’s happy face was immediately turned into a face full of concern.

“Ani, Ani, talk to me,” she tried to speak calmly.

Anakin panted before screaming again, “Padmé- angel, I think…this is it.”

“No, no, Ani,” tears sprang up to her eyes as she desperately shook her head. “Please, no.”

Anakin kept screaming and screaming until he was finally able to speak up again, but his voice was little more than a desperate whisper, “Padmé, please don’t ever forget me.”

Anakin stopped moving as he limped and fell backwards. His eyes were motionless, and he wasn’t breathing. Padmé shook her head, still in disbelief.

“No,” she choked out, tears still flooding down, “NOOOOOOOOOO!”

She sniffled and cried, “Force, why! Why us!? Why him!?”

Luke and Leia began crying from the other room, possibly both from feeling their dad’s death and from how noisy Padmé was. Padmé quickly shut his eyes and ran to the twins’ room.

“I’m so sorry, my loves. Mommy’s so sorry,” she said through her tears as she began comforting Luke then Leia. “Please stop crying now. I’m so sorry. Mommy won’t ever disturb you two again.”

It was two hours after Anakin had died now. Padmé was still crying in their bedroom. She had draped one of her extra blankets over Anakin who was still on the couch in the living room.

The world was stopped. Anakin was dead. Anakin couldn’t think. Anakin couldn’t see. Anakin couldn’t hear. Anakin couldn’t feel.

But all of a sudden, he could.

All of a sudden, the world started moving again. All of a sudden, Anakin wasn’t dead. All of a sudden, he could think, he could see, he could hear, and he could feel.

All of a sudden, it spoke into his ear.

_Oh, my child, fear not…_

_You are gifted…by the Force…_

_You are special…_

_Oh, my wicked child, you are everything…_

_You are everything that could ever be asked for…_

_And, you are…alive._

Anakin’s eyes fluttered open, but something felt odd. Anakin got rid of the blanket draped over him and slowly stood up. He looked at himself, and he was indeed himself, but he wasn’t.

As he looked into his eyes, he could see the depths of endless voids until he couldn’t. A pair of wings sprouted from his back. They were white until they were bathed in the blood that came from his endless crying eyes which were scattered all over his wings, tearing and rebuilding itself at every moment it could. He looked at his once-robotic arm and saw that it was now one of flesh and skin until that very skin was covered in blood before that very skin wasn’t there at all, dissipating or turning into slime of sorts. Shining feathers were scattered all over the floor of the living room until they were dusted or melted away as tentacles of sorts began to cover up the room before retracting. He felt like he could eat galaxies before vomiting it out a few seconds later.

As he looked around him, he could see the normal room, but it didn’t feel that way until it did.

He was breathing insanity at this point, but he wasn’t breathing. He should be dead, shouldn’t he? He’s not dead, but he’s not breathing. He has to breathe to stay alive. Humans need to breathe, but was he human?

Anakin quietly made his way to the master bedroom where Padmé would supposedly be in. He saw her there curled up, crying.

“Padmé?”, he tried to get her attention.

A crying Padmé looked up at him, not registering what he was for a moment before she began to understand, “Anakin?”

What Padmé was seeing was…interesting. She could see Anakin, and he was right there in front of her, but at other times, she could see something else. At other times, she could see Anakin transforming into a million different things of the fantasies at a rate of knots, but at other times, Anakin settled down and stayed as one…being. Padmé got off of the bed and slowly made her way to Anakin who was looking at her.

“Anakin? Is this…really you?”, she examined him. Sometimes, she was examining nothing, and at other times, her eyes weren’t large enough to examine it all in one look.

“I…don’t know,” he admitted before beginning to think of how hideous he looked, and he knew all of Padmé’s love for him was gone the moment she saw what had happened to him. “What’s happened to me?”

“I don’t know either,” she admitted before placing both of her hands on the back of his neck. “I love you, though. I really, really love you, though.”

“Really? Are you sure?”, he whispered.

“I’m sure,” she answered before moving his head down and capturing him in a deep kiss.

It began to speak, but Anakin and Padmé couldn’t understand it. That was until it spoke louder and louder, and soon enough, its whispers were understandable.

_Oh, my dear, you are perfect…_

_Oh, your love for our child shall make you…_

_You breathe our sweet, precious insanity, just like him…_

_Oh, it flows in you…_

_You never live without it…_

_You never will…_

Padmé tried to get her hands off and pull away, but it wasn’t doing anything now. At some point, Padmé gave up and gave in and simply drove her lips deeper. Anakin began to cry bloody tears, disappearing for a moment before they quickly came back. The bloody tears flew down his restless face before it touched Padmé’s. As it touched, his tears seeped into her skin. Padmé’s eyes closed as she sighed into his mouth. Eventually, she was able to slowly pull out of the kiss.

Anakin’s eyes fluttered open, and what he saw rather stunned him.

Padmé was beautiful, but she was hideous. Padmé was gorgeous, but she was disgusting. Padmé was lovely, but she was ugly. Padmé was everything right, but she was everything wrong.

At times, all he could see was Padmé, and at others, he could see two wings sprouting from her back, similar in size to Anakin’s if it was really there, and her wings were clad in black with a few organs and bones showing itself on the wings as dark liquids dripped from her back. Like his, he could see through a million endless voids until all he saw were the eyes of the woman he had married on Naboo. A few openings showed up in her body, briefly showing endless voids or seas or deserts or blood before closing up quickly.

“A symbol of our love,” she said with a small smile.

“A symbol of our love,” he repeated with a small smile of his own now.

It would be okay, but it won’t.

Anakin and Padmé made their way onto the bed, making a huge mess of the floor before it disappeared. The bed burned at some point before the fire came out with no trace. The two drifted off into sleep, helplessly and hopelessly in love.

The only way they could stay sane was by being insane, really.

____________________

Anakin and Padmé soon went back to Coruscant and began working again. Anakin came back to the Temple, albeit not as an extremely active Jedi anymore, rather only showing up a few days before not showing up the next, and Padmé was accepted as the Senator of Naboo again.

As Anakin walked past his fellow Jedi, they cowered in fear. It was no surprise considering every pillar Anakin would walk past would begin burning. He soon ran into Obi-Wan and Ahsoka who welcomed him with (not so) open arms.

It was no surprise that all those he would walk pass would either hide or not move at all as every step he’d take would leave a burning footprint. It was no surprise that he was instantly promoted to Master the moment he began talking about it.

It was no surprise for his wife, Padmé, either.

As Padmé began her speeches in the Senate Rotunda, everyone else would remain dead silent until the very end of the speech where they’d clap very loudly. She soon ran into Mon and Bail who were somewhat happy to see her return.

It was no surprise that all those bills she would draft or support in the senate would almost always pass by unanimous voting. It was no surprise that everyone would make way for when she was walking through a hall.

After Padmé would leave the Senate Building, it was either in flames or covered in bloody rain before getting trashed and rebuilt in a split-second. After Anakin would leave the Jedi Temple, it was either in flames as well or covered in golden dust or anything of the like. Sometimes, others feared they could turn the entire planet on its head, which they did once. The two terrifying yet disgustingly-in-love persons would leave the entire planet of Coruscant burning before the fire was cast aside by the merciful winds as they returned to their beloved children who resided in the penthouse apartment of 500 Republica. When Anakin and Padmé first went to the apartment building and saw that the price for the penthouse apartment was a bit too high for their liking, they spoke of it and discussed it with each other, seeing if they could settle for other options, and even without asking, they were offered a big discount on the penthouse apartment which they gladly took. 

Why did people seem so scared of them? It was just Anakin and Padmé, at least most of the time.

Regardless, everything was going to be okay, but it wasn’t. 


End file.
